Breathless
by risenfromash
Summary: Kristoph Gavin plots to kill the Mishams while creating a fairy tale life for Vera. Rated M for suggestive themes, but not explicit. One-shot with the possibility of an AU sequel later. Difficult to categorize its genre- sorry!


**Risenfromash:** At the conclusion of _Flashback_, Apollo realizes he may know another one of Kristoph's schemes for eliminating the Mishams. It was an idea that grew out of the story not one of my original ideas when I began writing it. But I liked it and have become pleased with the idea and this story ties into that plot, occuring before the events of Apollo Justice. It is rated M for suggestive, disturbing themes. Nothing explicit.

The problem has plagued me for a while. The loose ends. Mr. Misham knows too much and his daughter, the real talent of the family, is too naïve to realize what she knows. I need to keep them close, very close.

Vera has grown into a very beautiful young woman and she is ripe for a lover, but they are very traditional…which could actually work to my benefit. Her father wouldn't think it odd that I would wish to marry her. Then I can enjoy her and dispose of her **and** her father when the time is right.

~xxxx~

At the studio, "Drew" greets me. He is such an odd man. Vera must be in her bedroom. Typically she comes to greet me and serves us refreshments.

He turns to shout to her that I am here, but I shake my head. "Sir, I require a private conversation with you first."

He tips his head in apparent confusion but motions to the table and I seat myself.

"I wish to speak to you about your daughter."

"Vera? Do you have need of her services again?" What a naive man. He doesn't even realize how suggestive that sounds, of how it makes me imagine her on her knees in front of me. I'm sure she will be a most obedient wife. It's sad that she has been "protected" so by her father; it makes it almost too easy to enslave her. The innocent ones make the easiest victims.

"Have you given any thought to her future?"

"Of course, what kind of a father do you think I am?"

"Or what might happen to her if something were to happen to you?"  
He looks at me with fear. "Kristoph, do you know something?" Oh, I know many things, but they are not his to discover.

"No, but I have found myself thinking a lot of Vera lately. She has grown into a lovely woman."

Drew is examining me. He is beginning to understand. I continue.

"I will admit that you have no good reason to allow me the honor, but I have developed an infatuation with her that I can no longer ignore. I believe that I am falling in love with her and if you were to allow me I would very much like to ask her to marry me."

"You?"

I nod. "What would a big shot attorney like yourself want with her?" Many, many things.

"Well, I may not seem it, but I am at heart an old-fashioned man. I am very traditional and I seek a woman who will act as my companion and be happy to be just that. I will care for her."

"She is committed to her painting."

"Of course, she could continue to pursue it. I would provide her the best teachers. I ask you merely for the chance to ask her if she believes she could return my affection."

He is considering it, but really what choice does he have? The only alternative is sentencing his only child to a lifetime of isolation with him and he loves her too much for that.

"And you would of course accompany us. I have a sizeable pool house on my property and you could live there. I'm sure she would wish to have you close and then you would be able to see your grandchildren grow."

I wonder if I am perhaps laying it on a little too thick, but he is eating it up. He has raised her to be the kind of woman her mother was not. A woman committed to serving her man, the arts of homemaking, and caring for her children. He is proud of her art and she will always create, but she has within her a great desire to be a wife and mother.

Of course, with me she won't get the chance. I would never allow a child to be born. It would complicate things too much, but I'll let her think I want them. It will no doubt make her all the more willing.

I won't be able to do her the way I most desire it rough and hard, but there is a certain appeal to knowing one has a little virgin to play house with. She will be tight and obedient seeing it all as her duty to me as her husband. She will honor me by giving herself to me whenever I desire it and she is incredibly good looking. If I get her drunk we can probably get pretty wild. It would be nice to do that at least once.

The problem, of course, is the same problem I always have. Phoenix Wright. The man insists on always being around and he will be suspicious of my intentions. He will question my motives for all of a sudden being willing to give my freedom to a nineteen year-old girl. He will caution me that he has no tolerance for cheaters and that if I do this and I'm sleeping around he'll no longer be my friend. Friend! Ha! What an annoying wart he is.

I continue to speak to Vera's father for a few minutes and then I tell him that I am eager to see the object of my affection and he nods. He takes pride in every compliment I pay her as though I were coming onto him.

He calls for his daughter and she walks down the hallway slinking into the room in that sexy swagger of hers with her pen clasped in one hand, her drawing pad in the other. I'll enjoy modeling for her. She'll draw me like a god.

"Vera, how are you today?" I ask.

"Very well thank you, Mr. Gavin." She is so well mannered. I smile. Yes, she will be very obedient.

"Vera, come here and sit beside me."

She walks over to me and seats herself her long sexy legs tightly positioned against one another. She looks at me wondering why I have summoned her. Her father raises form his seat and exits the room to leave me alone to my wooing. He has made up his mind and has reached the inevitable conclusion that his daughter would be a very lucky woman to have one such as me. Vera notices her father leave, but says nothing. It is rare for us to be alone together. I would not be surprised if it creates a thrill within her to be alone with me.

"I have two favors to ask of you."

"Anything!" She says smiling. What a sweet child she is.

"First, you're old enough now to address me by my first name. Just call me Kristoph. You're my friend and that's what my friends call me."

She seems uncertain. "Are you sure that is alright? I mean aren't you really more of a friend of my father's?"

I reach for her hand and take it within mine. "No, Vera I'm friends to both of you and you are an adult now. A grown woman. And I wish to have you get to know me even better."

Vera says nothing, but the corners of her mouth turn up ever so slightly.

"Alright, Mr…Kristoph, as you wish. I'm curious to know what your other request is."

Good girl. Such a good, good girl. I might even miss your servitude after I kill you and your father.

"I would like for you to make me a self-portrait."

"You mean a painting of yourself?"

"No," I shake my head and stare deeply into her eyes. "A painting of **you** by you."

She draws back. "Why would you want such a thing?" Here you go, Kristoph. You play this right and she will be yours and all those concerns you have about her stupidly blabbing important damaging information will evaporate.

"Because you are **beautiful** Vera. The most beautiful and talented woman I know and I wish to be able to see you in my home everyday."

Her eyes are wide now. I won't tell her I love her today. I need to start this process slowly so as not to panic her, but a few more visits like this one, a few more hours of my doting attention and I'll propose and fulfill her childish dream of being a virginal bride dressed in white. We'll share a few months together before her depression takes hold of her so badly I feel I've lost her. I'll be so distraught and then when I find her and her father dead tragically the victims of a murder/suicide pact I will have to withdraw from work for a while before continuing my life without my beloved wife.

"I don't know. Is that ok with my father?" She isn't as naive as I thought. She is catching my flirtation and is wary of it. This surprises me. I will have to watch her more closely; perhaps she has some brains for things besides colors and lines, after all.

"Yes. He is alright with it. He knows how much I admire you." Her eyes flick down the hallway in the direction her father went.

"Ok then." We are silent for a few moments. She pulls out her drawing pad, unaware that it constitutes a faux pas of social grace to suddenly begin her work like that. As she leans over her scrollings I examine her body and imagine it naked. I will enjoy her and she will be happy, unaware that she is living an illusion. I'm probably doing her a favor because she will believe that we are in love and I will worship her and she will never know it is all an act and that her days are numbered and she will never have the indignity of growing old and ugly and becoming undesirable.

She finishes her sketch and shows it to me. It is of my hand resting upon my knee. It is good. I will be robbing the world of an amazing talent, but it will only add to her mystique. Perhaps I will be able to sell some of her art post-humorously.

"I cooked a special tart yesterday would you like some?"

So eager to serve. So eager to share.

"Yes, that would be lovely, Vera."

She rises from her seat and comes back with a tray on which she has a cup of coffee for me and a few tarts.

I taste it and find it to be exquisite. I don't even need to exaggerate how much I like it. She smiles. She has pleased me and it makes her happy. Just wait, Vera. You will be able to please me in so many ways you never dreamed possible. I entice her to have a tart herself and I watch as her lips wrap around it.

I'm such a lucky man in this scenario that I feel someone must be looking out for me. I **have** to marry her to get her out of the way, but she's so perfect. Perhaps I will be able to convince Phoenix that her charms have overwhelmed my senses. He is a man with desires I'm sure he'll understand it.

~xxxx~

I take my leave of her and contemplate what kind of diamond ring to buy her. It must take her breath away, but not appear too large as though I am trying to overcompensate for some flaw. I can imagine the gasps I'll hear from her the first time I kiss her, when I propose, when I make my vow to her, and when she first gives herself to me and, of course, the final gasp she will take as she falls to the floor dead. She will probably have my name on her lips but the uttering will be so faint even her father next to her will be unable to hear it.

And I, her dear, dear benefactor, will be tragically left a widower forced to take comfort in knowing that her brief life was filled with wonders. Oh, Vera! You are a remarkable young woman and I will so enjoy taking your breath away.

**Risenfromash: **I intended this as a little one shot, but since writing it have realized I might like to do an AU sequel in which Vera did end up marrying Kristoph, meets Apollo, and begins to realize her fairy tale is an illusion. If you would be interested in reading it, please include that in your review! Thanks.


End file.
